


Love So Soft

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: To fill the Tumblr kiss prompt: A kiss on the palm
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Joe/Nicky

**Author's Note:**

> The request was either Joe/Nicky or Andy/Quynh so I chose both oops

They had slept Nicky in front and Joe at his back for at least the last 800 years. For Nicky, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He can’t even remember all the times he had to use himself as a shield against enemies of all kinds. 

Being in front also made it easier for Nicky, as he tended to wake first. On rare, lazy days he would play with Joe’s beautiful hands. The hands that wrote the romantic poetry Joe would recite to Nicky. The hands that drew more pictures than Nicky could ever count. 

Nicky loved to hold Joe’s hand in front of himself so he could look at the pure art that God had created. Joe’s hands were slightly larger than Nicky’s, which always fascinated him as their stature over all was quite similar. 

Nicky could feel Joe’s breathing become uneven, showing he was waking up. Nicky pulled Joe’s sleep warmed hand close and gave the palm a gentle kiss. Nicky felt Joe flex his fingers in an instinctive reflex to stroke his face. 

“Mmm this is a good way to walk up this morning,” Joe murmured against Nicky’s hair. 

“Of course it is. I get to see one of God’s finest creations,” Nicky replied easily. Joe’s chest rumbled in laughter as he pulled Nicky closer. 

“How can this be when there is no mirror in front of you, mio bello?” Joe asked. Nicky pinched Joe’s arm playfully, causing the other man to laugh harder.


	2. Andy/Quynh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To fill the Tumblr kiss prompt: A kiss on the palm #2

Quynh sighed in frustration as she tried to detangle the knots in her hair. She had already expressed her desire to cut it short to Andy, but Andy insisted they keep their hair long to fit in with the current local community. 

Andy had watched Quynh struggle for long enough from across the fire before stepping in to save her love. 

“You should wear it pinned up more. It will save you the hassle later,” Andy commented as she slowly worked out the knots with the jade comb she had gifted Quynh over 50 years ago. 

“My hair is so fine it just falls and tangles,” Quynh complained, hissing at a particularly painful knot. She brought her hand up instinctively to stop Andy, but Andy intercepted her hand. Andy gently turned over the smooth hand, exposing her tender palm. Andy placed a gentle kiss on the smooth skin before continuing her task. 

“Do not think this will distract me Andromache,” Quynh stated as she leaned back to look at Andy. Andy rolled her eyes at the woman who had held her heart for over 1000 years. 

“Never my love,” Andy replied as she continued to untangle the unruly mop Quynh called hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out more of my garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
